A Forbidden Love
by lily-evans316
Summary: Ginny and Draco are in love.Can anyone break them apart? please R&R!(I know I suck at summeries, but I promise it's a good story.I started from in the middle of my sister's story[beautiful-exterior, Shakesperian Love]) Ch. 14 now up!R&R!I update ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing that you see in the Harry Potter books. :'( They all belong to the most wonderful person on the planet... J.K. Rowling!!!

"Who's there?" Draco called, pulling himself and Ginny up to stand. Blaise Zabini stepped out of the shadows with a very disgusted Pansy Parkinson. Ginny looked up in terror and Blaise sniggered.

"So the rumors flying around the dinner table were true." Blaise stated amusedly.

"Blaise... Parkinson. What are you doing here?" Draco questioned cautiously, feeling Ginny's handshake in his.

"We should ask you the same thing, Draco. What the ruddy hell are you doing with _her_?" Pansy shrieked.

"What's it to you, Parkinson?" Draco spat viciously. Draco knew it only mattered to Pansy and Blaise because they were Slytherin, born to breed hatred towards all those Gryffindor and muggle- loving. This was bad.

"You've been ignoring us for this piece of blood-traitor filth! Draco... this is some kind of joke, right. Did you make a bet with Crabbe and Goyle?" Blaise laughed.

"Don't speak of her like that!" Pansy squeaked in fright and Blaise ceased his laughing. "Draco! This trashy Gryffindor filth isn't worthy of the time of day! She's nothing but a dirty whore!" Pansy cried in outrage. "Wrong, Parkinson, that's you." Draco growled. Pansy sneered and Blaise stepped toward Ginny.

"She's a pretty little whore, though." He traced a long finger along Ginny's face. Ginny drew in a sharp breath and stiffened. Blaise moved closer to Ginny and touched her face with a smirk on his. Draco slapped his hand away and bellowed, "Don't you dare touch her Blaise!" Pansy looked at Draco with horror in her eyes.

"Draco! What has gotten into you?" She shrieked. "Both of you leave her alone." Draco said breathing faster than normal. Meanwhile Ginny just stood that silently next to Draco. They walked swiftly over to Draco's Head Boy quarters. Once safely behind the locked door of his chambers he turned to Ginny.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with them. I _will_ make it up to you." Ginny put her hand up, "No, it's fine. Really. We'll both have to learn how to deal with that sort of thing. I mean, really, both of our families hate each other, we are in different houses, and if Harry let slip that we are going out, we will both be in major trouble. But I really do not care. As long as I am with you." Draco smiled at her and kissed her softly on her cherry lips, but he pulled away quickly. Ginny looked startled.

"About Potter, why does he care so much?" he asked. Ginny looked down at the floor, ashamed. "I used to go out with him. He was abusive, so I broke up with him. He still thinks that we are going out, so he still abuses me. What you saw today in the entrance hall was nothing compared to what he usually does to me. He once used the imperious curse to make me hit myself so violently; I could barely get up after. He's also used the cruciatus curse because he caught me looking at you." Ginny was now in tears that were falling steadily to the carpeted floor. Draco moved closer to her and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry, Ginny. I had no idea. Have you told anyone else?" She shook her head 'no'. "I thought that it was my fault, that I should have been a better girlfriend to him. I guess, now that I look back at it, I see that he knew how I felt and used it against me to do more things that I would have usually done." Her tears were still falling steadily. Ginny looked up in to Draco's eyes, hers still shining with tears, she saw that he was crying too.

"Why are you crying?" she asked half laughing about it. His answer was not what she had expected, "Because I never have seen you hurt, and I never want to. I swear to you Ginny, no harm will fall upon you will you are with me, and even when you're not." Ginny's eyes sprang with fresh new tears. Draco cupped his hands on her chin, and he lifted her face to his. "Don't cry, please, I'm here." Then, as softly as he had moved her head, he kissed her.

"You may stay the night with me. I will escort you to breakfast, lunch, and dinner and keep an eye on Potter. You know that I love you, right." She answered, "Yes, but I love you more." Now she was just being playful.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing that you see in the Harry Potter books. :'( They all belong to the most wonderful person on the planet... J.K. Rowling!!!

The next morning, Draco woke Ginny up at 8:00. "Ginny, Sweetie, time to get up." He said softly in her ear. She rolled over to face him, and smiled sleepily while stretching her arms. He kissed her good morning, and told her to get up. She stood before him in her nightgown. He took his wand out of his robes and pointed it at Ginny. She stood, now nervous of the wand pointed at her.

While he was muttering words under his breath, Ginny's clothes started to fade from her. She was now horrified, but she did not move or show signs of it. Suddenly, she was covered in all navy blue. She had navy jeans that were tight to show off her figure, a navy halter-top that said "Queen" in red with flame under it that was also tight and was high-rise, jean-navy heels that made her taller, and blue sunglasses that made her look cooler than everyone else.

They walked up to the Great Hall for a nice breakfast. When they walked in together, everyone looked up and many people gasped. Everyone now knew that they were together, even if some people thought that it was horrific, they just ignored them. Dumbledore merely looked up and smiled, happy that at least two people could overcome many differences.

Harry, on the other hand, looked up and shot a look of pure venom toward them. Ginny noticed and told Draco, who looked at Harry and did not have an expression on his face, he merely looked at him. Ginny was shocked. Harry walked over to them and said, "What are you doing, love?" Ginny looked at him as if her were dirt, "Don't call me that, my name is Ginny. Go away, Harry"

Harry just raised his eyebrows and retorted, "Can't I call my girlfriend what ever I want?" in a mock surprise voice. Draco spoke up first as Ginny opened her mouth, "She's not your girlfriend, Potter. She's mine, so back off or I'll jinx you into next week." "Oh, so this is who you've been crawling around with my little whore" Harry spat. "I am not your whore! I am not a whore! Period!" Ginny screamed the whole Great Hall was looking at them; even some people from the entrance hall poked their heads in so that they could see what was going on.

"Oh, well, that's news to me. My little whore." Ginny screamed and ran out of the Hall crying. Dumbledore was now at Harry and Draco's sides, who were looking like they wanted to kill each other. "What's going on boys?" inquired Dumbledore. Each drew breath, but Draco started talking first.

"Harry here just called Ginny his little whore." He sneered. "I would never do that to Ginny." Harry said calmly. "Than can you explain why she just ran out of the Hall crying?" Draco raged. Dumbledore cut in politely by putting up his hand, "I know one thing that can solve this. Both of you follow me." They did so. He was leading to Professor Snape's office where they found him. "Professor Snape, can you please fetch me your strongest truth potion?" Dumbledore asked so that only he could hear.

Snape nodded and went to a cabinet and took out a small bottle with a clear potion in it. "Sit down please, boys, and open your mouth when I tell you to, but do not speak. I will put something in your mouth, swallow it." Harry and Draco did as they were told.

Dumbledore turned to Harry first, and put the potion in his mouth and asked, "Why did Ginny run out of the Great hall crying?" Harry answered, "Because I called her my whore" "Why did you call her that?" "Because I'm jealous of Draco and want to make them feel horrible." Draco was watching while his mouth dropped open in amazement "Why do want them to feel horrible?" Dumbledore continued.

Harry answered, "So that they will split up and Ginny will come back to me so that I can force her to abuse herself so that she can blame herself again." "How did you _force_ her to abuse herself?" He asked in bewilderment. "I used the imperious curse." "You used an unforgivable curse?" He asked almost shouting now. "Yes" The potion was wearing off. Dumbledore sat there his face in his hands.

When he looked up, he looked older than Draco had ever seen him. He turned to Draco and asked, "Do you have anything to add to Harry's confession?" Draco nodded, "He abuses her himself, too, very badly." "I shall put a charm on Ginny so that if Harry goes near her on purpose, he will be transported strait to my office, which will lock its self immediately. His wand will come to my hand to warn me. Do not tell of this, he will learn the hard way. Go, tell Ginny what has happened and tell her not to tell anyone. She will listen to you when she needs nourishment."

Draco set off for the Pink lady's portrait with the password he had just acquired from Dumbledore. When he reached her, she asked the password. "Fairy lights," he stated. He found Hermione and asked her to tell Ginny to meet in front of the common room fire. She did so without hesitation. He sat there waiting for about five minutes.

Finally, Ginny came down looking lovelier than before she had started to cry. "Sit down, Ginny" he said in the softest voice he could find in him. She sat. It took fifteen minutes to tell the story Dumbledore had told him to tell her.

"You must promise not to tell anyone about your charm, especially Potter." He concluded. Ginny nodded in agreement, and then the both of them headed towards Professor McGonagall's office.

Once there, they told McGonagall what had happened and said they needed to go to the headmaster's office. They followed her toward a giant eagle where she said "Chocolate Frog". A staircase started to revolve around. "Professor Dumbledore will be up in a minute." McGonagall shouted up after them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing that you see in the Harry Potter books. :'( They all belong to the most wonderful person on the planet... J.K. Rowling!!!

Dumbledore showed up about five minutes after McGonagall had left them. "Come here Ginny." He said just as he walked into his office while reaching into his robes to get his wand out.

Ginny walked over to him, even though she new what he was going to do, she was still apprehensive. He muttered a few words that she could not hear, then, she felt a strange wind form around her. She looked down and saw that she was giving of a dim gold light. "The glow will wear off in a few days. Take care of her Draco." He said.

Draco nodded. "Lead her back to the common room. Ginny, immediately find Hermione. She will be in the common room waiting for you. Do not tell her about anything. Stay with her, but stay away from Harry. If she should want to go over to him, go to one of your friends, but still, do not tell them of anything. Only the staff, you, I, and Draco shall know." Ginny nodded as did Draco again.

They left the office hand in hand. Dumbledore smiled. They made it to the common room without running into anyone.

After a quick kiss goodnight, Draco headed back to his room. Halfway to his room, he ran into Harry. "What are you doing around here, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a mock concern voice. "What's it to you, Potter?" Draco asked. "Stop this shit. Where's Ginny!" "I'm not telling you, Potter. Why do you want to know? Why do you care? She's not yours." "Shut the fuck up, Malfoy."

Harry had now drawn his wand and it was pointing in between Draco's eyes. Draco quickly tore out his wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" as Harry shouted the same thing. Both were knocked off their feet and landed a few yards apart. Harry had been knocked into the wall unconscious.

Draco roused at once and head toward his rooms, leaving Harry there. When he reached his chambers, he sent a letter to Hermione explaining to get Harry from where he was unconscious, but not to rouse him. He also told her to tell Ginny that he loved her and that he would see her in the morning. After he sent the note, he sat down quietly on his silk bed, fell over exhausted, and fell asleep right away.

The next morning he awoke to find Ginny at his side, sleeping soundly, curved against his body. "Ginny, wake up." She fluttered her eyes in attempt to wake. "Sweetie, how did you get here? I told Hermione to keep you with her." Ginny answered, but cautiously, "Harry came to say goodnight to me, then, when he was about two feet away from me, he vanished. I asked Hermione to drop me off here, and I heard you say the password before, so I knew how to get in."

"Oh Gin, I love you, you know that, but you can't spend every night with me." "I know Draco, How about every other night?" She was only half joking. They softly kissed then made their way to breakfast after Draco had dressed them both. Today Ginny was in a pink pleaded miniskirt, a white tank top that said "Princess" in pink, Unionbay sneaker/sandal/heal shoes and her flaming red hair pulled back into a ponytail with a white ribbon.

When they walked in to the Great Hall, every eye fell on them, mostly on Ginny because she looked stunning. They split up when they reach the Gryffindor House table. Harry started to walk up to her, and then suddenly vanished. Everyone gasped, Draco was unfazed, but looked up to see what everyone gasped at. He saw Ginny staring at the spot where Harry was just standing. He resolved to ask her what happened after Breakfast.

Draco caught up with Ginny after Potions and asked her what had happened at breakfast. She said, "It was like what happened last night in the common room. He just disappeared, right in front of me like 'poof'. He's there one second and gone the next!"

Draco asked in a whisper just loud enough for her to hear, "Ginny, love, do you remember anything that happened in Dumbledore's office?" She shook her head 'no'. "Nothing? You remember nothing of the charm Dumbledore put on you to keep Harry from touching you? You don't remember being with me in Dumbledore's office and him explaining to you about the curse?" "No." "Oh, Gin, I'm taking you to the hospital wing to get Madam Pomfry to look at you." Ginny shook him off. "I don't need to go to the hospital wing. There's nothing wrong with me. I don't even know why you care, Malfoy." She ran off to transfiguration.

Draco headed to Dumbledore's office to see what was going on. When he reached the giant eagle, he shouted, "Chocolate Frog!" and the eagle started to rotate. He stood just outside the doorway, knocking, but no one answered, so he pushed the door open.

He sat in a chair and waited for three minutes when Dumbledore opened the door and rushed to sit down. "You wanted to see me, Draco?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing that you see in the Harry Potter books. :'( They all belong to the most wonderful person on the planet... J.K. Rowling!!!

"Professor, why does Ginny not know that I love her anymore? Why doesn't she remember the charm? _Why doesn't she remember?_"

"Draco, hear me out. She doesn't remember anything that happened before the charm. She was not as strong in her mind as I might have hoped, so she was not ready for the charm that I put on her, ergo, she doesn't remember anything. As for you and her together, since she wasn't strong enough, you must make her fall in love with you again. Madam Pomfry could probably modify her memory so that she does remember. I've got it. Tell Ms Granger to take her to Madam Pomfry, go ahead of them and tell her Madam Pomfry what to do to Ginny. She will need to stay overnight. Go now, do what I say."

"Thank you Professor. Thank you so much." Draco went off toward the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione. He promised himself that if Hermione did this for him, he would never be mean to her again.

"Fairy lights," he panted as he ran up to the Pink Lady's portrait. She swung open to revile the common room. He ran into Ron and asked, "Where's Granger?" "Why do you want to know Malfoy? And how the hell did you get in here?" "Long story, I've go to find Hermione!"

As if on cue, Hermione came swiftly down from the girls' dormitories. "Did I here my name?" she asked as she looked at the two boys who were looking at her in amazement. Instead of her school robes, she wore a short black dress that had pink ribbon going tightly around her skinny stomach in an ancient roman fashion. Her hair pulled up also in a roman fashion, a golden ring at the back of her head surrounding a small bun with a light see through pink veil hanging over the rest of her hair, which she had curled hanging down in the back.

"Hermione." Ron said breathlessly." "Wow," Draco said softly then continued, "I was looking for you, Hermione." "Hm, not up to calling me Granger are you, Malfoy? What do you want?" She asked in a polite way. "Hermione, I need you to take Ginny to the Hospital Wing for me. She will not let me take her. I will go ahead to tell Madam Pomfry what to do. Don't worry, Weasel, I will _not_ let anything bad happen to Ginny." He added as he saw the look on Ron's face.

"O.K., just, where is she?" Hermione asked. "She'll just be getting out of Transfiguration now." "O.K. then, no time to change I guess?" "No, but why would you, you look beyond the most amazing thing in the world." Ron said after getting over his shock.

Hermione rushed to the Transfiguration room and got there just in time to find Ginny walking out of the door. She rushed over to Ginny ignoring the stares that she was getting from all the boys in the corridor.

"Ginny! I just had to show you my new look! How do you like it?" "Oh my god! Where did you get that dress? And your hair is so awesome! Why are running around the corridor like that? Ron won't like that. You're way to hot like that for my brother not to like you going around showing everyone." "Oh, Ron. He's still in shock that I'm dressed like this in the first place to notice anything right now. Ginny! You look terrible! You're all red faced! I'm taking you to Madam Pomfry at once. And don't you object, I looked that way and didn't feel anything right before I got a rare kind of flu. Come on."

Hermione led Ginny up the stairs to the Hospital wing for some potion, and Draco, who was leaving right when they got there, had told Madam Pomfry what Dumbledore had said, so in about an hour, everything would be right between Draco and Ginny. Draco went back to his Head Boy apartments, laid down on his bed, and immediately fell asleep.

He dreamed about Ginny even more beautiful than Hermione had been that afternoon. She was floating down the Grand Staircase toward him, as she reached the last step she fell straight down. Draco couldn't let her die, so he jumped in after her. When he reached the bottom, he found her lying on his green silk sheets on his bed, dead, with a note attached to her body. It said, _"Next time you find a girlfriend, choose more wisely."_ Draco fell to the floor in grief, he heard someone mutter, then a flash of green light coming toward him.

He awoke, sweating profoundly onto his pillow. In a rush, he tapped himself hard on the head he became invisible. He walked swiftly through corridor after corridor until he came upon the Hospital Wing.

Draco went over to Ginny and touched her face lightly with one finger. He kissed her lightly on her forehead and she woke up. For a second, she fluttered her eyes, then looked around to see what had awoken her. Draco reached for his wand and tapped hard on his head again and Ginny shrieked inside.

"Draco! What are you doing here? Why am I here? What's going on?" Draco held his hand up to silence her. "It doesn't matter, as long as you're O.K. You know that I love you, right, do you love me?" "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I sweetie?" Draco nodded and kissed her then turned to leave. "Oh please, don't leave me. I want you here." He nodded again, tapped on his head yet again, and became invisible.

He sat next to Ginny and held her hand to let her know that he was there. Together, they fell in to long, dreamless sleeps.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing that you see in the Harry Potter books. :'( They all belong to the most wonderful person on the planet... J.K. Rowling!!!

Draco didn't wake up until the next afternoon. Ginny was still fast asleep holding tightly to his hand. He carefully removed his hand and tapped his head with his wand so that he became visible. He decided to tell Madam Pomfry that he had a headache when she came from her office when she would need to give Ginny her last dose of potion.

He sat by her side all day, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath, watching her so that no one could wake or harm her from this wonderful sleep that she was having, like she hadn't had for months.

Hermione came up around dinnertime to give Draco some food. She was the only one who really knew what Ginny felt for Draco, so she decided to give him another chance. Draco, true to his own promise, was nice to Hermione, and would be for as long as she was there to be nice to.

"How's she doing?" Hermione asked as she sat with Draco watching Ginny. "She'll remember everything by tomorrow morning. She's been sleeping all day, hasn't woken up once." Hermione started to cry.

"Why are you crying, Hermione. It's not like she's dying." She shook her head. "You two! You'd defy everything to be with each other. Ginny's never talked about anyone like she talks about you. It's just so amazing what you two would do to be with each other." "We love each other. Anyone who was in true love would do the same." He said gently, trying to soothe her.

While Hermione was still crying Ginny woke up. "Hey Hermione." She said softly. Her voice startled both Hermione and Draco. Draco leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "It's good to see you awake, Ginny. I love you." "I love you, too, Draco. I see that you two are getting along. Why the change?"

Draco answered first. "We both care about you a lot, Ginny. Plus I promised myself that I f you were O.K., I would be nice to Hermione." "I notice that you're not calling her Granger anymore." He nodded. Hermione, who had not interrupted, had stayed quiet, let them talk to each other for a little while, and then stood to leave, not wanting to be an intruder in their conversation.

"Hermione, wait, tell Ron that I'm O.K. Tell Harry I'm dead. I want to know his reaction." Hermione nodded, stunned and a little apprehensive about the request.

She left and made her way to the common room and found Harry and Ron sitting by the fire. She called Ron over. "Ginny's O.K., but before you go and tell Harry, don't, I have a request from Ginny to tell something different to Harry." She walked over to Harry pretending to be crying.

He looked up and she bent over to his ear and said quietly so that only he could hear, "Harry" she said slowly, "Ginny's dead." He looked up and pretended to cry. But she could tell that they were fake, having cried fake tears so many times.

She walked over to Ron, and bent over his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "You must pretend that Ginny is dead. Tell me what happens in the dormitories, here come with me."

She led him up to the dormitories, sat him down on his bed, and tapped him rather hard on the head and he felt a serge of cold rush trough his body.

"Sit here and I'll send Harry up. Tell me his reaction. Meet me in the common room at one am. I love you." "I love you too." Hermione bent down and kissed the invisible Ron. "See you later."

Hermione walked down to the common and found Harry still sitting by the fire. "Harry! You look terrible! You must go to bed." Harry nodded and made his way to his bed. Ron was standing by the window. As soon as Harry shut the door, he started dancing and singing, "Ginny's dead! Ginny's dead! Ginny's dead!"

Ron looked at him in disbelief. He opened his own curtains, but didn't sit down. He had to wait and hour before Seamus came up to go to bed, and Ron slipped out the door still invisible.

Hermione wouldn't be down for another two hours, so Ron went over to a chair, grabbed his bag and stared to finish his homework.

By the time Hermione came down, Ron had not only finished his homework, he started to read Hermione's huge books. "Ron?" Hermione whispered cautiously. "I'm over by the fire with the huge levitating book." Hermione chuckled, "You're so weird, Ron. But that's why I love you. So, what did you find out?" Ron looked down at his feet. "Here." Hermione said and she tapped on his head again.

Ron was still looking at his feet. "What is it? What did he say?" He looked up sadly at her. "He started to dance around and chant 'Ginny's dead. Ginny's dead. Ginny's dead.'"

Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth. "On my god" she said breathlessly. She ran in to his arms and hugged him tightly. They fell asleep there in each other's arm in the chair.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing that you see in the Harry Potter books. :'( They all belong to the most wonderful person on the planet... J.K. Rowling!!!

The next morning, Ron was still somber about what he had heard that night. He walked around with his head down, Hermione at his side, and he wouldn't talk to Harry.

"Are you _sure_ that you're O.K., Ron?" Hermione asked after lunch. "Yeah," he paused, "No, I'm not alright. How could he say that? _Why _would he say that?" "Ron, Ginny's been saying for over a year now. How Harry was abusive, how she couldn't stop it, how she thought it was her fault, and how no one would believe her. Evan I couldn't believe her at first."

"I guess I chose not to believe her. I mean, I never thought that Harry could be so cold hearted." "Don't worry, Ron. You've still have me, Ginny, the other Gryffindors, and now Draco Malfoy. He's changed. He's even nice to me, the mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that, Hermione." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Harry panting to catch up with them. "Harry!" Hermione gasped. Harry didn't notice the way she said his name and continued, "What's up? Ron, can I talk to you?"

Ron shook his head, "I was just going up to the Hospital Wing. I'm not feeling well. Hermione noticed it."

"Well maybe we should start to call her Nurse Granger then. Apparently, she's been noticing a lot of sick looking people." Harry said sarcastically. Hermione's face flushed. "Well, if Nurse Grange says that you should go, go." She turned scarlet as Harry bowed himself backwards out of their presence.

They hurried up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. When they reached the door Ron turned to Hermione, "I have a theory. Maybe because he thinks that Ginny's dead, he thinks that he doesn't have to be nice to us anymore."

They reached Ginny's bed, they found her and Draco sitting up, curled together, and talking quietly to each other. Draco looked up and made to get off the bed, but Ron held up his hand, "Malfoy, I mean Draco, I know that you love my sister, and I have no intention to break you up anymore." Draco smiled climbed back into the bed and pulled Ginny close to his body.

"So," Ginny said impatiently, "What was his reaction? What did he do? What did he say?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione nodded to Ron to tell what happened. It only took about five minutes to explain, but the effect of the story would last a lifetime.

Ginny returned to classes the next day. She tried to avoid Harry, but two days later, she and Draco were walking along the grounds. When they went to sit down with their feet in the lake, they heard someone shout behind them, "Ginny?" She whipped around and fainted at the site of Harry into Draco's awaiting arms.

Harry ran to her, pretending to be worried about her, but Draco had pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. "If you touch her I swear..." He trailed off and smirked.

"What are you so happy about, ferret?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, do you know CPR Potty? I was never told how. Please revive her for me." Harry, however, was suspicious. "No. Hermione told me that she was dead. I like it that was." "You're sick, Potter!" Everyone within earshot turned to watch.

"At least I don't go around stealing other people's supposedly dead girlfriends." Harry said quietly. "Go to Hell, Potter!"

Draco opened his mouth to cast a spell, but Harry had whipped out his wand and shouted, "Patrificus Totalus!" before Draco got even one word out. Draco fell over, unbalanced. Harry ran over to Ginny, and then disappeared within one foot of her.

Everyone gasped, but no one went over to where Ginny and Draco lay. Hermione, who just happened to be looking out the window, came rushing out of the Great Hall.

"Ginny!" she screamed as she came to the side of her best friend, "Ginny, wake up!" Ginny fluttered her eyes, took one look at Draco, and let out a gasp. "Draco! What has he done to you?" "Full Body Bind." Hermione answered weakly.

Ginny fainted again at Hermione's words. Hermione spotted Padma Patil, "Padma, go get Madam Pomfry, quick!" Padma ran out of site into the castle.

Madam Pomfry came down three minutes later with Padma at her side. "Oh my Lord!" she exclaimed when she saw Ginny and Draco laying on the grass with Hermione cradling them in her arms. Hermione levitated Ginny and Madam Pomfry levitated Draco to the Hospital Wing.

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, Harry was as confused as ever. "Why do I keep coming here?" he wondered aloud. "Because you keep going near Virginia Weasly."

Came a soft voice from behind him. Harry turned to see Dumbledore stroking Fawkes. "As long as you keep purposely going near Ginny, you will keep coming to my office. I figured that you would have figured that out by now, Harry. Seeing as how smart you are. But the charm I put on her is kind of a wizard restraining order."

Harry just stared at him. "Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Harry demanded. Dumbledore shook his head solemnly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing that you see in the Harry Potter books. :'( They all belong to the most wonderful person on the planet... J.K. Rowling!!!

In the hospital wing, Ginny and Draco lay side by side, this time in Draco's bed. He slept while Ginny stared at his peaceful face.

"I don't know what I would do without him." She thought aloud. "I don't know what I would do without you." Draco had awaked, but had not opened his eyes. Ginny hugged him tightly, and then kissed his soft lips.

Ginny giggled. "What?" Draco asked smiling. She shook her head; she had gotten lip-gloss on him.

Hermione came after her study lesson. She took one look at Draco and started laughing and Ginny joined her. "What?" Draco demanded. "Your...lips. You...have...lip-gloss...on...them." Hermione responded in between laughs.

He took the mirror from the bedside table, looked at himself, and started to scrub vigorously at his lips with a tissue.

"So, what's up, Hermione?" Ginny asked after watching Draco scrub all the lip-gloss off. "It's Harry." Draco and Ginny both looked up. "He's furious at me, Ron, Dumbledore, both of you, and a bunch of other people. I'd stay away from him, Draco. You're O.K. Ginny, because you have the charm, but none of the rest of us do. Just be careful. I'm begging you, Draco, don't go picking a fight with him. Just ignore him."

"I'll try, but it won't be easy." "I'll stay with him. I can help him. He can't com near me or jinx me, so I'll be like a shield for Draco." Hermione nodded, hugged them both, and left.

True to what she had said, Ginny stayed near Draco to protect him, but Harry had been researching on more than just his homework. He had been researching on the charm Dumbledore put on Ginny and found how to counter it.

One day when Ginny was walking with Draco to Transfiguration, when they heard someone behind them mumble, a flash of gold light, and Ginny fell to the ground at Draco's feet. Draco whipped around and found Harry walking toward them smirking.

"What did you do to her, Potter!" Draco raged. "I lifted the stupid charm off of Ginny." Harry said calmly reaching them. Professor McGonagall ran into the hallway,

"My Lord! Both of you are to be escorted to Professor Dumbledore, now!" she levitated Ginny all the way to the giant eagle. When they reached Dumbledore's office, McGonagall asked Draco to conjure a couch for Ginny. The couch was beautiful. It was dark blue satin and goose down, better than anything Harry could have conjured.

McGonagall slowly and gently lay down on the satin couch, while Draco and Harry sat down on the wooden chair facing Dumbledore's desk. Draco turned in his chair to watch Ginny's fragile, unconscious body rise and fall with each shallow breath.

McGonagall stayed until he had told Dumbledore what her had heard and saw. As he left, Dumbledore bent over the unconscious Ginny and revived her. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"So," Dumbledore began, "Who wants to tell me what happened? Or do I have to get Professor Snape again? Miss Weasly, I ask you, please lie down and rest for now." Both boys drew breath, but Draco started first, "Please, Professor, Potter has somehow lifted the curse off of Ginny." He explained.

Dumbledore looked questionably at Harry, "Is this true, Harry?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore looked more disappointed than any of them had ever seen.

"Mr. Malfoy, please escort Miss Virginia to her bed. Ginny I ask that you go right to sleep. Ask Hermione Granger to watch over her. Mr. Potter and I have things to discuss."

Draco led Ginny out of the office quickly. Everyone knew that Harry was in trouble, Dumbledore never called Harry 'Mr. Potter'.

Draco and Ginny reached the Fat Lady who looked at them curiously, "Why do you keep coming in here? You're a Slytherin!" She asked outraged. "Caput Draconus" Ginny said impatiently, and the Fat Lady swung open, scowling.

When they found Hermione and convinced her to levitate Draco up the stairs so that he could say goodnight, Draco took a silver sachet out of his robe pocket, "If at any time you need to see me, throw this into the fire and shout, 'Draco Malfoy's Room' and you will be transported to my bed chamber. I love you Virginia Weasly." "I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

They kissed, said goodnight one last time, and Draco left. He slid down the ramp where the stairs used to be.

"You!" someone shouted from near the window. It was George Weasly. He and his twin Fred had come to visit Ron.

"What were you doing in the girls dormitories? And how did you get in here in the first place? And how did you get up those stairs?"

"George!" Ron hissed, "He was saying good-night to Ginny."

"What!" Fred raged, finally speaking up. "They're going out. Draco's changed. He's not like his father anymore. He's even nice to me and Hermione." Ron explained.

"Bloody Merlin," Fred and George said together, "Sorry, mate" Fred said apologetically, "Yeah, sorry, mate." George echoed,

"We never thought,"

"That you would,"

"Ever be nice,"

"To a Gryffindor." George finished. "Well, I better be going before Harry gets back." Draco said walking to the portrait hole, a little freaked out by the twins. "Huh?" the twins were confused.

Ron sighed and started to tell them everything that had been happening that year.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing that you see in the Harry Potter books. :'( They all belong to the most wonderful person on the planet... J.K. Rowling!!!

Back in Dumbledore's office, Harry was still confused and nervous.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this Harry. It may sound like not a big deal, but it really is. I am going to put a charm on you. It will channel any desires, good or bad, out of you to some random thing that is not living, therefore cannot hurt Miss Weasly."

Harry was not paying attention, even when Dumbledore raised his wand. He was only thinking about how much he wanted to hurt Draco and Ginny. Noticing his absentmindedness, Dumbledore readied himself. "Capio sensus absentis!" He mumbled so that Harry couldn't hear.

At once Harry felt as if he could melt, and he fell on the floor. Dumbledore smiled weakly, knowing that the spell was processing through Harry's body.

At three am, Draco finally decided that he needed to sleep, so he went into his bedroom. When he reached his bed, he found Ginny curled under his dark green silk sheets.

She had taken a graceful position, and her hair plaited over her beautifully freckled face. In his opinion, she looked like a fallen angel.

He pulled back her hair and kissed her wonderful lips. She awoke and looked around, startled, "Oh my God. I am so sorry, Draco. I just couldn't sleep. I'm sorry, I'll leave." Draco put up his hand to silence her.

"You are more than welcome to stay here for tonight and all the nights ahead." Ginny smiled, moved over so that Draco could fit into the bed, curled to fit his body, and they became one.

"Goodnight my angel, my goddess." Draco said sweetly.

"Goodnight, my love." Ginny replied sleepily, and they both fell asleep right then.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing that you see in the Harry Potter books. :'( They all belong to the most wonderful person on the planet... J.K. Rowling!!!

After breakfast the next morning, Draco caught up with her. "Ginny, I asked Dumbledore earlier if I and a 'companion' could go to Hogsmade and buy my mother a Christmas present. Do you want to be my companion, Miss Weasly?" He asked formally.

"I would love to, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny answered equally. Therefore, they left the Entrance Hall to an awaiting carriage.

When they reached Hogsmade, The streets were filled with holiday shoppers and crazed mothers trying to keep up with their children. Stores were decorated with Christmas things and the displays seemed to be extra-luring. Madam Malkin's caught Ginny's eye.  
  
She released Draco's hand and wandered to the window of the store. A brilliant crimson dress hung on a manikin in the display and Ginny gaped at it. It was fitted in the bodice like a corset and then flowed straight down to the floor.  
  
Draco saw this store as the perfect opportunity to get Ginny's Christmas present. He could just watch her closely and see what she adored the most. It was foolproof.  
  
"Let's." Was all Draco said as he took her hand and walked her into the store. The dress was beautiful, but what had really caught Ginny's eye when she walked into the store was the jewelry display at the far wall. She strolled over to the cases and stared in awe. The jewels that were embedded in the necklaces and rings were gorgeous.  
  
Of all the dazzling jewelry that lined the wall, Draco watched as Ginny gazed at a simple platinum chain. Something so simple would surely be elegant on a goddess like the one that was standing before him.  
  
"I think I'll get something for my mother while we're here. Feel free to take your time, Gin. I might be a while... my mother is a very finicky woman." Ginny giggled and watched as Draco stepped over to where the bracelets were.  
  
She meandered aimlessly through the store and found it was filled with nothing but the most gorgeous gowns; she just had to try on that one in the window.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Would you mind if I tried on that gown in the window?"  
  
"Of course not, love. Take your time."  
  
She let out a squeal of delight and hurried to the counter, giving Draco the perfect opportunity to make his move. He took the box with the simple platinum chain and put it under the box with a sapphire bracelet he had just chosen for his mother. He laughed to himself as he saw a lady leading Ginny and the dress back to a dressing room. He placed the two boxes on the counter and a lady in her mid-fifties appeared.  
  
"Can I help you, young man?" Her voice was smooth.  
  
"I just need to purchase these."  
  
"Ah, the necklace is very beautiful but it is plain in comparison to the bracelet. Maybe you want something a little more chic?" She asked.  
  
"No, that is what I want."  
  
"If you're sure then..."  
  
Draco nodded and waited for the price, hoping Ginny would take just a few more minutes while he finished his purchase.  
  
"That will be one hundred and thirty nine galleons, seventeen sickles, and twenty eight knuts. How will you be paying?"  
  
Draco was unaffected by the price since it would be charged to his family's account anyway. He just smiled at her.  
  
"Please charge it to the Malfoy account at Gringotts."  
  
The plump woman nodded and wrapped the boxes, placing them into an amethyst gift bag, and handed it over to Draco.  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
"You as well." He replied, making his way to the back of the store. Ginny poked her head out from behind a curtain, covering the rest of her body, and smiled.  
  
"Wanna see?" She taunted. Draco laughed at her floating head and nodded.  
  
"Of course I want to see."  
  
Ginny let the curtain drop and stepped out from behind it. Draco's mouth opened in wonder as he looked her up and down. The dress surpassed the one that she had worn to the Masquerade Ball that night they met. It was more fitted and there was just something about the way the crimson looked against her deliciously freckled skin.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Draco was speechless.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
His eyes refocused on hers and she giggled.  
  
"If I could take you to the Yule Ball, I would demand that you wore that dress. It's breathtaking. As a matter of fact... I'm going to buy it for you and you'll wear it to the ball."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she made to protest.  
  
"But Draco I..."  
  
"You what? You look stunning."  
  
There was no use in arguing with him. She knew that. After taking the dress to the front and paying for it, Ginny and Draco headed out of the store hand in hand and walked to Three Broomsticks.  
  
They were seated in a secluded corner where no one was going to bother them.  
  
"What can I get you two?" An attractive woman with dark hair and piercing eyes asked.  
  
"Um, I'll just have a butterbeer, please." Ginny spoke.  
  
"The same for me, please." Draco told her.

"Come on, Gin. It's nearly six. We have to get back." There was a smile so big on Draco's face that Ginny thought it would be stuck that way forever.

As they sat in the carriage on the way back to the castle, Ginny leaned her head on Draco's shoulder, idly playing with his cherished ring. Draco smirked to himself as he watched his beloved play with the ring.

He had bought that platinum chain so he could put his precious ring on it. That way, she could have him even when they weren't together.

It was perfect; he couldn't wait for Christmas holidays.

Soon enough, she had dropped his hand and he felt her breathing even out. She was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing that you see in the Harry Potter books. :'( They all belong to the most wonderful person on the planet... J.K. Rowling!!!

When they got back to the castle, it was ten o' clock. Ginny ran to the Gryffindor common room as fast as she could.

When she got there, she saw Harry sitting in the armchair by the fire, his favorite spot. She nearly screamed when she saw him, but instead, she walked as quietly past him as she could.

She stepped on the loose floorboard, and he whipped around, "Oh, Ginny, it's just you. Where were you? It's, like, ten." "Oh, Harry, I didn't see you there." Ginny stated nervously.

"Well, you better go upstairs. We have an end of semester pop quiz from Snape, so you might also want to study in the morning. G'night." With that, he turned back around. She stared at him in wonderment.

"O.K." she said slowly, "G'night." She turned and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

She sat on her bed for well over an hour thinking about what she had just witnessed. Harry had actually been nice to her.

She was finally exhausted at about twelve am, and fell asleep.

The next day, Snape gave them a pop quiz, but Ginny was prepared. She had studied just as Harry had suggested. She aced the quiz, and that put her in a great mood all day. She and Draco went for a walk along the grounds after lessons were over.

"Draco, where are we going?" she asked. "You'll see." He said playfully. He had covered her eyes with his hands and was leading her across the grounds. It was nearly nightfall, so he had to watch where she was going as well as himself.

The setting was perfect. Draco had set up a candlelight picnic by the lake. He had picked out all of her favorite foods, and had placed a green and sparkling silver blanket under it all.

"Here we are." Draco said, softly moving his hands away from her eyes.

"Oh my God!" she said breathlessly. She turned to Draco and kissed him. "This is amazing, Draco! How did you do it?"

"Just a little help from Ron and Hermione. I thought that you might like it." "Like it? I don't like it," she said seriously, making Draco's face droop for a second, "I love it!" she squealed with delight and they sat down.

When they had finished, they lay side by side on the blanket. "Tomorrow, I have to help Hermione with the Yule Ball decorations. It might take all day." Ginny said sadly. "Do you have to?" Draco moaned.

"Yes. I've already promised the full day to helping Hermione. I'm sorry, love." She said and she hugged him tightly. "Well if you're going to be working all day, you'll need your rest now. Go to bed and I'll see you at breakfast. I love you"

"I love you, too." They kissed one last time and she left him.

Ginny woke up the next morning in her own bed. She looked around the room confused, but then everything form the previous night came back to her, and she smiled.

When she got to her dresser, she found that her hairbrush was gone. To occupy the time she was using while looking from her hairbrush, she sang the Veggietales' Oh Where Is My Hairbrush.

Her brush was sitting at the bottom of her trunk. She had no time to lose, so she frantically started brushing her hair and getting dressed.

Hermione was waiting for Ginny when she finally got down to the Great Hall. "Where have you been, Ginny!" Hermione shrieked at the sight of her. "I overslept. Bugger off." Ginny retorted.

"Well, because you overslept, we have to start thirty minutes later than I scheduled!" 'Wow, I never really thought that Hermione could get even more time crazy than she already was!' Ginny thought, smirking.

"What are you smiling about?" "Oh, nothing, sorry, Mione, lets get started."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing that you see in the Harry Potter books. :'( They all belong to the most wonderful person on the planet... J.K. Rowling!!!

It took most of the day to decorate the Great Hall. Ginny, Hermione, and a whole other group of girls worked from the time Ginny got there, to about four 'o clock.

Everyone ate breakfast and lunch outside as a picnic, a plan of Dumbledore's, although he did not join them. He spent his day helping the girls. In Hermione's eyes, everything had to be perfect, so they spent most of their time redecorating.

When they were done, the girls ran to their dormitories complaining that they wouldn't have enough time to get ready.

"God, you would think that the Ball was in like five minutes by the way they're acting." Ron said getting up, having been pushed out way by Lavender Brown, "I mean, it's in like four hours. I say lets go outside and enjoy the snow before Dumbledore melts it!"

Ron and Harry were greeted with a great roar of noise from the Gryffindor boys as they all ran outside.

A few minutes, they were engaged in a four-house snowball fight. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were ganging up on Slytherin.

Two hours later, the Great Hall was filled with all four houses' sixth and seventh year boys, and they were all soaked from head to toe.

"Bloody Hell! That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed for everyone to hear.

The rest of the guys whispered and nodded in agreement then headed for their separate common rooms to ready.

"Well, that was definitely worth getting wet for." Seamus said a few minutes later. "Yeah," Harry countered, "It was bloody brilliant." "Couldn't have said it better myself." Dean chimed in. "I could, and I just did." Ron butted in, a little annoyed that they hadn't heard him while they were standing right next him, but the rest if the school could when he had been talking, but the boys were not paying attention to him anymore.

They were starring open mouthed at a portrait in front of them. Ron looked at the a little funny then turned to see what they were starring at, and what he saw made his mouth drop open and his eyes bulge.

He saw they were at the Fat Lady's portrait, but only, the Fat Lady wasn't there. A beautiful looking young woman was starring back at the boys in disgust.

"Have you boys never been taught manners?" The woman snapped. Harry was the first one to get his senses back.

"Who are you? Where's the Fat Lady? Why are you here?" He asked in a rush.

"Calm down, and not so fast!" The woman said, deciding to still snap at them for gawking at her. "My name is Isadora, I am the 'Fat Lady', and I'm here because I'm always here." She answered emphasizing the 'Fat Lady' part.

"Then why aren't you fat?" Ron asked rather rudely. "Humph," Isadora puffed, "In case you haven't noticed, which obviously you haven't, I've been on a diet for the last two months, and some women from one of the portraits in the Astronomy Tower left some de-aging potion laying around, so I decided to try how I looked, which is obviously very good by the way you boys reacted."

The five boys stood there dumbfounded for another few minutes continuing to stare at a now angry Isadora.

Then Neville regained his composure and muttered the password (Fairy Dust) and they staggered into their dorms to get ready for the dance, still speechless.

A/N: Thank you all for the total of FIVE reviews so far.I'll update soon, so keep reading.

Love yall!

Lily


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, the girls were still trying to perfect their dresses, make-up, and hair.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed, "You look amazing! Where did you get that dress?"

"Draco and I went to Madam Malkin's in Hogsmade and he insisted that I wear it tonight."

"Well, you better be ready to have almost every boy in school ask you to dance. You might have to hold Draco back a few times tonight."

"You too, Mione! Hey, can you help me with my make-up?"

"Sure." Hermione put pink eye shadow, pink lip-gloss, and a bit of light blush on Ginny, and that was all she needed to look like an angel. Ginny already had her hair the way she wanted it. She had cut her hair earlier that day. It was now layered and hung unevenly around the top of her back and her shoulders with the front most layers clipped at the back with a dark red rose clip.

Lavender and Parvati came out of the bathroom, both completely ready. Parvati wearing a baby pink straight dress, and Lavender wearing a lavender princess dress. They both gasped when they saw Ginny and Hermione in front of the vanity mirror. Hermione was wearing a baby blue strapless dress that went with her curves until her waist where it flared out.

"Ginny. Hermione." Parvati said breathlessly, "You both look better than awesome!"

"You two should talk. All three of you look better than me." Ginny said, looking at the ground.

"Do not! _You _look better than _us_!" Lavender chimed in, while Hermione and Parvati nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, right. Look, let's go down. We don't want to keep our dates waiting, do we?"

Ginny finished as she turned and walk out of the room down to the Common Room. The three girls left gave each other worried looks, and followed Ginny down the stairs.

A/N: Short I know but just bear with me.


	13. Chapter 13

When they got downstairs, Ron had cornered Ginny and was ranting, while the whole common room had gathered around them, about how Ginny's dress was too tight and possibly suggestive.

Hermione pushed through the crowd behind Ron and whispered softly in his ear,

"Calm down, love,"

He whipped around and his jaw dropped open.

"Mione," he staggered, "you look, beautiful."

With that, he completely forgot the fight with Ginny. Ron and Hermione, Harry and Parvati, Lavender and Dean, and Ginny made their way to the Entrance Hall.

They made their way down the Grand Staircase two at a time until it came to Ginny. She stood out of view for a few seconds, took a breath, and made her way slowly down the stairs.

Draco, who was at the bottom of the stairs with his back turned towards her, had not seemed to notice all the huge eyes that were starring at something right behind him. All the eyes flashed with surprise and anger when she came up behind Draco.

"Ahem."

Draco turned around and smiled a true smile. "You exceed lovely, Ginny."

"Why, thank you, Draco." She took his arm and made towards the Great Hall's doors.

The doors opened at exactly eight o' clock. Draco and Ginny found a table with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Parvati.

"Welcome," Dumbledore said from the Head Table, "to the unofficial Yule Ball. Now welcome, The Weird Sisters!" Dumbledore clapped with the rest of the staff and students while the band stepped up on stage.

"Would you like to dance with me, Ginny?" Draco asked.

"That's what I came here to do, isn't it?" Ginny answered giving him her hand, and they swept past all the starring boys, to middle of the dance floor.

"So, Draco, how do you like the decorations I spent all day on?" Ginny asked groaning.

"Well, I've got to admit, Granger's got taste."

With that, she kissed softly on the lips. Everyone near them gasped. Pansy ran up to Draco, and pushed Ginny to the floor to get to him.

"Drakey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pansy shrieked in his face.

"Move, Parkinson." Draco said calmly, but his eyes had turned a hard gray from the sparkling silver they had been a few minutes ago.

He moved past her, and helped Ginny up.

"Drakey! Why are you with that whore?"

Then Pansy stepped back with her hand on her cheek. Ginny had slapped her, hard.

"Why you little bitch!"

"Fine, call me bitch. I have Draco. _You're_ just jealous. Let's go Draco."

Ginny stormed out of the great Hall with Draco behind her, leaving a shocked and embarrassed Pansy in the middle of the dance floor everyone either her or the Great Hall doors.

A/N:I love all who read my fanfic.Just please review.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm so sorry about her. She's just pissed off that I don't like her." Draco explained.

He ranted for a few more minutes; until Ginny got tired of him talk, so she shut him up by kissing him soundly on the lips. They broke apart and Draco looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"You wouldn't shut up." She stated simply.

He smiled, tilted her head up and kissed her while she was backing up. The back of her knee hit the edge of a fountain, and she fell backwards.

Ginny shrieked and tried to grab hold of Draco, but he had stepped back and laughed hysterically (A/N: not something Draco would normally do, but he just did.).

"Draco! You ruined my dress!" She said that then pulled him into the fountain with her.

"Ginny! These are my best Italian robes!"

"And this is my best and favorite dress."

Draco lunged at her (A/N: it's not what you think!!!) and started to tickle her mercilessly(A/N: I told you so.).

"Draco...Please...Stop!" Ginny staggered in between breaths.

He kept at it for another solid three minutes, then stopped.

They stayed in the fountain talking about anything and everything.

"We need to go in, Red. People will start to wonder where we are and what we're doing." Draco said after a little while, smirking.

Ginny groaned, "Ron's going to kill me for being out of his site too long. But on second thought, he might not, considering I slapped Parkinson." She smirked back.

Draco stood up and helped her up too, then remembered.

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"I left my wand in my dorm!"

"Well, I have mine." And she pulled her wand from an invisible pocket in her dress.

She quickly cast a drying spell on the both of them and they started up to the castle for the rest of the ball.

A/N: Hey yall!!! I hope yall are enjoying this as much as my friends who have read it. R&R!!!Please!!! I've only gotten 10 reviews!!!I'll update ASAP!!! I love everyone who reads this story!!!

Lily


End file.
